Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to a device using first-in-first-out (FIFOs) and particularly to configurable FIFOs.
FIFOs are common place in a variety of applications, sensors are no exception to such applications. Sensors, among other applications, often require multiple FIFOs, which increases the design area and increases power consumption. Additionally, other types of memory, such as static random access memory (SRAM) when used in conjunction with FIFOs, increases valuable memory real estate.
In sensor applications, conventional FIFOs are generally fixed in size thereby limiting their flexibility and wasting valuable memory space. For example, FIFOs used in a sensor application each correspond to a particular sensor and a fixed FIFO size fails to allow for the size of the FIFO to change and correspond to the requirements of an associated sensor.
There is thus a need for a configurable FIFO and a method and apparatus for using the same.